Desperation
by demonsfangs
Summary: 100 and 200 word akuroku drabbles... BL of course, i have actually reached the point where i am willing to beg that you R&R.
1. Silence

**Silence**

He kisses him and there are no fireworks, no alarm bells; no stars fall from the sky; the earth remains firm between his feet.

He kisses him and the only thing he can taste is stillness, the only reverberation on his serene lips is that of dark, enigmatic silence. He kisses him and it is a long while before he realizes that the silence was more powerful, more complex, and utterly more moving than all the rest could ever be.

As he kisses him back desperately he realizes that the silence throbs in time to the hearts they've both lost.


	2. Pricked

**Pricked**

Because Roxas knows that Axel is all dangerous, erotic angles, which provoke a tantalizing desire to _stroketouchcaress_ them with a delicate finger whereas Roxas himself is pure womanly curves which have yet to lose their childish softness. The redhead's_shoulderchinjawcheekhips_ grind challengingly against the younger boy's angelic skin when they _makelovesleeptogetherfuck_, taunting him, daring him to lust simply after this demon with feral green eyes.

So Roxas drags fingertips along Axel's collarbone and shivers as his lover rolls over, dreaming. The finger in his mouth, pricked, tastes like blood and like the fabled sleeping beauty, he drops swiftly into sleep.


	3. Hope

**Hope**

Roxas's azure eyes, clear and pure, stare back at him, framed by chestnut hair instead of Roxas's familiar blonde. The shadowy place where Axel's heart used to reside is pierced by that gaze, fierce with confused longing.

And Axel's breath catches in his throat as this strange boy leans forward; widening those mesmerizing blue eyes, gasping a word that starts as a sigh and ends rising, tinged with pain.

"Axel…?"

…

The boy turns away, choking down confusion and embarrassment, clenching those angelic eyes tightly shut. The movement is a door slamming hard on Axel's hope.

And wherever Axel's heart is, it's breaking because he can only see the split second before the boy pulled away when the heart-wrenchingly pacific blue eyes turned artic at Axel's gaze of desperate anticipation.

Axel is afraid, now, that he will never picture them any other way; that he will forever be haunted by Roxas's pity and scorn emanating from that small, strange face. That face which is and is not Roxas, that has not loved Axel but could have, might have, in another world, another time.

Axel is glad he doesn't have a heart because he could not bear to feel it breaking.


	4. Frigid

**Frigid**

Occasionally Roxas feels like this relationship is one-sided. Axel seems so desperate to feel something, so willing to believe that something stirs in his chest when he watches his sometimes-lover.

Roxas doesn't have that kind of faith.

There was once, when Roxas tried to tell Axel this (between kisses, nips and absolutely devious uses of tongue that nearly made Roxas's eyes pop).

Roxas had never seen a person become so utterly frigid.

It seemed against the pyro's very existence for such distance to appear in his emerald eyes so suddenly. And Axel turned from blue eyes that crackled like ice.


	5. Bruised

**Bruised**

They duel, sometimes.

But it's rare that a practice bout doesn't turn into a wrestling match which then often degrades into somewhat violent sex. There's something about the rush of battle that feels like lust… tastes like it too. The redhead's passions for fire and biting make it hard for Roxas to remember to beat Axel into the ground, to remember to _do anything_ at all.

Keyblades and chakram collide and lips follow suit, and if sometimes Axel forgets that Roxas bruises easily, Roxas doesn't mind. The purple fingerprints are just proof that Axel is still trying to reach him.


	6. Abandonment

**Abandonment**

Axel likes to think that all the world's problems can be solved with fire, chakrams, rocky road ice cream or Roxas, or combinations of the above. Preferably Roxas with the ice cream, but Axel can adapt to other situations, (with reluctance).

There's something about the way the younger boy moans his name as they fuck, with closed eye and turned cheek, which comforts Axel; something in the touch of Roxas's angelic wrist against Axel's forehead as the blond sleeps draped across the redhead brings the older boy peace.

But Axel discovers that Roxas leaving is a problem nothing can solve.


	7. Returned

**Returned**

Demyx sulks over the loss of his redhead to the new blondie but he, of course, manages to find comfort in shower times with (the extremely flexible) Zexion. Glimpses of Axel find the redhead grinning and flirting and chasing Roxas through the halls. Though jealous, Demyx has his own lover to keep moaning and he begrudges the pyro none of his days of laughter or nights of fucking.

And then Roxas disappears.

Demyx had long since given up the redhead but one night, when Axel knocks on his door, drunk, lonely and willing, Demyx hasn't the power to say no.


End file.
